The present invention relates to a solenoid-operated valve for selecting one of two pressure sources, which is particularly adapted for supplying pressure information to a pressure transducer for converting pressure information obtained with a diaphragm into physical position data.
In order to supply pressure information for control to a pressure transducer for converting such pressure information into position information, a first pressure source as a negative pressure source and a second pressure source as an atmospheric pressure source are used. The pressure information from the first and second pressure sources is supplied to the pressure transducer using a solenoid-operated valve system. First and second pipes for transmitting pressure information are interposed between the pressure transducer and the first and second pressure sources, respectively. First and second solenoid-operated valves are arranged for the first and second pipes, respectively. Either the first or second solenoid-operated valve is opened to allow the negative or atmospheric pressure, respectively, to act on the pressure transducer.
However, this type of system requires two solenoid-operated valves for a single pressure transducer, and the two valves must be opened/closed in the opposite manner. Therefore, the overall system becomes complex in construction, and the two solenoid-operated valves used must have the same standards.